1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission apparatus and transmission method having a redial function for making a call to the same destination when data transmission is not completed.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With increased speed for processing information or increased amount of information represented by Internet, a digital multifunctional machine or facsimile device provided with a scanner function, printer function, facsimile function and mail transmission function has recently been connected to the other digital multifunctional machine or information communication terminal such as a personal computer installed at a remote place through network or communication line, so as to be shared by many users.
The digital multifunctional machine or facsimile device described above has a redial function, from the viewpoint of enhancing operability of a user, in which, when the other party (destination) is busy or when communication to the other party cannot be established because of some problems on the communication in the event that image data obtained by a scanner function or by an external personal computer is to be transmitted to a remote place with a facsimile communication, this image data is again transmitted to the same party.
As for the redial function, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H01-245639 and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. H03-128356 disclose a telephone device that erases dial data redialed with the condition of on-hook in order to prevent that the others can find the information about the other party from the dial data stored in a memory by a redial function.
There has also been proposed a communication terminal device that enhances operability for a transmission command in such a manner that, in the case of redial-over in which the communication cannot be established to the other party even if redial is done predetermined number of times, a transmission command for a redial-over is displayed so as to cause a user to recognize that there is a redial-over, and to cause a user to select whether he/she makes a retransmission or makes a deletion for the displayed transmission command (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-341436).
Further, there has been proposed an image reading device that can simplify a transmission operation for an e-mail with an image in such a manner that, when an e-mail with an image is transmitted to the information of the destination instructed by an e-mail for instruction transmitted from a terminal, and the transmission is completed, in an image reading device connected to plural terminals through network, the e-mail for instruction is deleted in order not to need to manage the information of the destination at the image reading device (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-41413).